Valentine's day
by Cartoonguru
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Trevor and Hilda celebrate as a couple, while David gives Frida the perfect gift for her!


Happy Valentine's day! As someone who doesn't really like Valentine's day, I decided to do a short fic, that takes place in the same universe as my Christmas party fic! Hilda and Trevor are a couple, but their actions aren't that much more romantic than usual! Trevor has encouraged David to give Frida a special gift! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hilda and Frida were relaxing on Hilda's bed.

"Hard to believe you and Trevor have been dating for almost two whole months now," Frida told Hilda.

"Why is that hard to believe?" Hilda asked.

"I just didn't think It would last that long, considering how annoying he is," Frida explained sheepishly.

Hilda sighed, "I understand Frida, but Trevor actually takes our relationship seriously!"

Frida nodded at Hilda, "If you say so," Frida placed her hands under her chin in thought, "You think I could find someone like that?"

"Of course! Mum says there is someone for everyone!" Hilda assured her.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

Suddenly, Johanna entered Hilda's room with a large smile on her face.

"Hilda, Trevor is in the living room and he has something for you," Johanna said.

"Ok Mum! I will be right down!"

"So, he didn't forget today is Valentine's day," Frida noted.

"Like I told you, he takes our relationship seriously!"

Hilda and Frida followed Johanna into the living room to find Trevor, waiting patiently with flowers and a box of chocolate in his hands. The flowers were light blue, almost matching the shade of Hilda's hair. Trevor wasn't wearing his signature snow cap and his hair was neatly combed back. He was also wearing a medium size backpack. Frida did a double take at the sight of Trevor's appearance.

'Wow, he cleans up well!' Frida complimented.

"Hey Trevor! Are those for me?" Hilda asked.

"Of course! Do you know how long it took me to find flowers that were a similar shade of blue, as your hair?" Trevor responded.

"Well, I appreciate it!" Hilda told him before walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Trevor smiled before giving the flowers and box of chocolate to her.

"I am glad to see this was worth it," Trevor said.

Before Hilda could respond Frida walked up to Trevor, "Who would have thought you would take things seriously!"

Trevor playfully rolled his eyes, "I know when to take things seriously! In fact I got you a box of chocolate too," Trevor raised his hands as he noticed Frida opened her mouth, "As friends! This holiday isn't just for couples you know."

Trevor took off his backpack and pulled out a box of chocolate.

"Thanks!" Frida told him with a smile.

"That's what friends are for!" Trevor responded returning the smile.

'If David manages to man up it won't be the only gift for you!' Trevor thought.

"Well, I better get going! David and I decided to spend the day together. Thanks again Trevor," Frida said before walking towards the front door.

After Frida left Hilda gave Trevor a smile.

"That was nice of you! She denied it but I could tell she is a little upset that she usually is ignored on this day! In fact she told me she and David usually just spend the day together," Hilda told him.

"That's what David told me too! I figured I might as well do something for a new friend," Trevor responded.

"Anyway, did you really spent a long time looking for these flowers?" Hilda asked.

"It was more like it took me a long time to win them from an elf when I played poker with the Woodman and his friends," Trevor answered.

"Of course you did! Just be careful when you play!" Hilda told him.

"Still upset the Woodman purposely lost you just to get his stuff back?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, and you would be too!" Hilda exclaimed.

Trevor only chuckled in response.

* * *

Frida was in the living room waiting for David to show up. Every year they would spend Valentine's day together as friends and just have fun. Frida took a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth.

'It was nice of Trevor to get me some! It was great to get a gift on this day even if it from a friend,' Frida thought.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Frida walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Ready David?" Frida asked.

"Of course!" David responded.

'Trevor encouraged me to give Frida a gift! I am nervous but I know if I want us to get together I have to get used to this kind of thing! Luckily for me I managed to get the perfect gift for my bookworm scout friend!' David thought.

As David entered the house Frida noticed he had a small backpack.

"What is with the backpack?" Frida asked.

David took a deep breath, "We have been doing this for a few years now and I realized I never gave you a present as friends!"

"It's fine David! I am used to it!"

"That shouldn't make it ok! Look my gifts are simple, but you will love them!"

David opened the backpack and pulled out a medium-sized book and a box of chocolate. Frida took the book and gasped when she read the title.

"The ultimate scouting guide! Special limited edition! How did you get this?" Frida asked.

"Trevor and I spent weeks tracking one down online and trying to win it from bids! Eventually, a nice old lady contacted us and gave us her copy as she doesn't really need it!" David answered.

"You and Trevor spent all that time just to get this for me?" Frida asked.

"Of course! That is what friends are for!" David answered with a smile.

'I really appreciate what David did for me! I have to find a gift for him to return the favor!'

Frida returned the smile and the two friends spent the day looking through the book.

* * *

Trevor and Hilda were sitting on Hilda's bed, relaxing and talking. The flowers were in a vase on Hilda's desk. Hilda took a piece of chocolate and put it in her mouth.

"I really have to thank you! This is my first Valentine's day with someone as a couple and you made it great!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Thank you! I also have to thank you for your gift! Two tickets to Dragon Ball Super: Broly! Nice!" Trevor responded.

"No problem! I know how much you love that anime franchise!" Hilda told him.

"I know you took a liking to it!" Trevor told her.

"Ok! You got me! I do love the sense of adventure and heroic actions!" Hilda responded.

"See! We both will have a good time later tonight!" Trevor told her.

"Anyway, I appreciate you putting an effort in your gifts today!" Hilda exclaimed.

'Not just for my gifts! I hope David didn't chicken out or I am seriously going to give him a piece of my mind!' Trevor thought.

"What do you want to do to pass the time until the movie?" Hilda asked.

"Well, my hair is all combed, so we might as well go out for lunch together," Trevor suggested.

"That sounds good!" Hilda responded.

"Remember the day I confessed my feelings to you?" Trevor asked as they got up from the bed.

"How could I forget!? You did that after grossing Frida and I out with that video of you eating spaghetti!" Hilda answered.

"I know! That was the best day ever!" Trevor responded.

Hilda gave Trevor a playful punch in the shoulder, "Perhaps for you!"

"Hey you said yes!" Trevor responded.

"Lucky for you," Hilda muttered.

Trevor only laughed in response.

'Today is going to be a great day!'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Now I will focus on my Oc story and try to publish a few more chapters for it! Then I will do more chapters for Trials and Hardships. I have a few ideas for it! Including, Trevor saving a deerfox family from a poacher, in front of Hilda. It will be a nice way to make up for him throwing a rock at the Raven. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
